Hermione's Little Whore
by writerfreak2013
Summary: Ginny is Hermione's sex slave. Their nightly meetings in the Room of Requirement bring Ginny more pleasure than she ever imagined, but also more pain. With dildos, vibrators, anal beads, nipple clamps and more, Hermione brings Ginny to her breaking point. Hermione/Ginny BDSM one shot.


Summary: Ginny is Hermione's sex slave. Their nightly meetings in the Room of Requirement bring Ginny more pleasure than she ever imagined, but also more pain. Hermione/Ginny BDSM one shot.

Ginny was in the common area when a piece of parchment fell to her lap.

_Room of Requirement at 8:00pm sharp. Come prepared. Don't be late._

It was 7:30, so Ginny went to her dorm to change into her best lingerie, a lacy bra that her nipples perked through, and her thong that showed her ass toned by quidditch. The second she pulled the thong on, it was soaked by the juices from the thought of the tortures of the evening. She put on some light makeup and her cloak.

At promptly 8:00pm, Ginny opened the door of the Room of Requirement to see Hermione standing there in a corset shoving her breasts up and barely covering her nipples, and thigh high stockings with boots. Ginny almost cummed from the sight of her.

She looked away from Hermione and around the room where she various dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, floggers, and other BDSM items hanging from the wall. Around the room, she saw different things to be tied to and her pussy quivered in excitement.

"Strip, whore," Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny quickly pulled off her cloak, bra, and underwear.

"You will remain silent," Hermione instructed. "Lean over on the spanking horse."

Ginny moved over to the horse and positioned herself on it with her ass in the air. Hermione strapped her arms and legs to the horse. Hermione walked over to the wall and grabbed a flogger and some nipple clamps.

Hermione rolled her fingers over Ginny's already hardening nipples and quickly snapped the nipple clamps on. She then tied the clamps down to the horse.

"I think we'll start with 10 lashes, and 1 extra for every sound you make," Hermione instructed.

Hermione rubbed the flogger against her perky ass. She moved the flogger away and brought it back down on Ginny's ass causing Ginny to jolt forward and pull on her nipple clamps. Hermione brought down the flogger again, and one of the strands hit Ginny's clit, causing her to moan in the pain and pleasure.

"You just got yourself another lash," Hermione purred.

Hermione brought down five quick strikes in succession. By the end, Ginny was quivering in the pain and pleasure, with her bottom bright red and her nipples tender. Hermione dragged her finger from Ginny's clit to her pussy, and licked the juices.

"Did that get you all nice and wet, you little whore?" Hermione asked. "You can speak."

"Yes, mistress."

"Do you want me to shove something in your tight little pussy?"

"Yes," Ginny moaned.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mistress."

Hermione stuck three fingers in Ginny' pussy stretching her out. Then, she quickly shoved the handle of the flogger in her tight little hole. Hermione untied her nipple clamps from the horse, and then untied Ginny from the horse.

"Get up, whore. And make sure that doesn't fall out of your little pussy. Stand in the center of the room."

Ginny moved to the middle of the room and stood with her head down, hands behind her back, breasts pushed out, and her legs spread with the strands of the flogger dangling from her pussy. Hermione walked over to her and attached weights to her nipple clamps.

"I want you to do 20 jumping jacks, and if the flogger falls out, you will be punished."

"Yes, mistress."

"Begin."

With each jump, the flogger fell farther and farther out of her pussy, her nipples bouncing in pain. Ginny moaned at the ridges of the flogger rubbing up against her g-spot.

"You like that you little slut? You like that in your pussy you dirty little whore? It better not fall out."

"Yes, mistress," Ginny moaned.

At the 18th jumping jack, the flogger fell out of her pussy.

"Ooh what a shame," Hermione crooned. She picked up the flogger wet with her pussy juices. She slammed it right across Ginny's nipples causing her to cry out in pain. Hermione summoned a rope from the room, and tied Ginny with her arms up above her head to the rafters. She stuck the handle of the flogger back in Ginny's pussy.

"How many times do you think you can cum, whore?" Her pussy clenched around the handle.

"Two, mistress."

"We'll make it four. Every time you cum, you will receive another punishment. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

Hermione moved the flogger all the way out of her pussy and slammed it back in. By the fifth time she did this, Ginny was cumming all over the flogger. She pulled it out of her pussy and stuck it in her mouth.

"Clean it off, whore." Ginny swirled her tongue around it swallowing all of her pussy juices. While Ginny had the flogger in her mouth, Hermione removed the nipple clamps and slapped her pussy 10 times in succession. Every smack hit her clit, causing her to cum again, and the flogger to fall out of her mouth.

"I guess I'll move right along to your next punishment," Hermione told her.

She untied Ginny from the rafters.

"Bend down and touch your toes." Ginny moved down to touch her toes with her ass in the air. Hermione grabbed a brush and a 10 inch dildo that was three inches in diameter. Hermione spanked her with the brush 5 times on each cheek, alternating cheeks. Ginny struggled to keep standing upright.

"Two more times to go, whore." Hermione stuck her fingers in Ginny's pussy and then used her pussy juices to lube up her ass.

"Do you like things up your ass, whore?"

"Yes, mistress." Ginny struggled breathlessly.

Hermione slowly stretched her ass with the huge dildo, ending with the entire thing in her ass. She slowly fucked Ginny's brains out with the dildo until and orgasm crashed over her. She bent down and licked all the way from Ginny's clit to her asshole and stuck the dildo back in.

Hermione grabbed a whip from the wall. "Stand up with your hands behind your back. I want you to count. You will receive 10 lashes, and thank me for each one."

"Yes, mistress." Ginny responded. The first lash hit Ginny right across her nipples.

"One, thank you mistress." She shouted out. Hermione brought it across her again.

"Two, thank you mistress."

"Three, thank you mistress."

"Four, thank you mistress."

By the tenth lash, Ginny had tears rolling down her face.

"Bend over the bench with your legs spread, slut." Hermione told her. Ginny walked over awkwardly with the dildo in her ass and bent over the bench with her ass in the air. Hermione tied her to the bench.

"You will be allowed to cum after I cum twice."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Hermione said, pushing the dildo farther into Ginny's ass.

"Yes, mistress," Ginny moaned.

Hermione cast a spell on her clit, causing it to grow 8 inches. She summoned two vibrators 9 inches long, and 5 inches wide. She removed the dildo from Ginny's ass, and replaced it with one of the vibrators. She pushed the other vibrator into her pussy. She turned them both up on the highest setting and attached a butterfly vibrator to Ginny's clit. Ginny nearly shouted at the sudden simulation on her already over simulated pussy.

"Oh mistress, I need to cum. Please let me cum."

"No, slut. You know the deal. Make me cum twice."

She moved around to where Ginny's head was and stuck her engorged clit in Ginny's mouth. Hermione shuddered in pleasure. Ginny swirled her tongue around the tip of Hermione's engorged clit. Hermione moaned as Ginny moved her tongue up and down the shaft.

"Faster, bitch."

Ginny began to bob her head up and down on her clit.

"Deeper," shouted Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ginny's head and started to throat fuck her.

"Yeah, bitch. Yes you little whore. Let me fuck your throat, dirty slut," Hermione shouted at Ginny as she came the first time. Hermione pulled her clit out of Ginny's mouth and turned around and stuck her ass in Ginny's face. "Rim me, you little cunt."

Ginny licked from Hermione's pussy to her ass hole and started swirling her tongue around the tight ring of muscles. While Ginny was darting her tongue in and out of her ass, Hermione was jacking off her engorged clit. Hermione's second orgasm was even stronger than the first.

"Mistress, may I cum now?" Ginny nearly shrieked.

"Yes, slut, you may cum now." Ginny cummed for the fourth time that night. As soon as her fourth orgasm subsided, she began to cum again.

"Oh please, Hermione, take them out, I can't take this." Ginny was shaking in pleasure and pain from the simulation.

"What did you call me?"

"I meant mistress, please mistress no."

"I have to punish you to remind you what to call me."

Hermione summoned a ball gag which immediately lodged itself in Ginny's mouth. She charmed the vibrators to start moving in and out of her ass and pussy. Ginny was nearly screaming at the sensations overwhelming her. Hermione grabbed two nipple clamps and attached them to Ginny's hard nipples. Ginny's shouts at the added sensation were muffled by the gag. Hermione tied the nipple clamps to the floor, painfully stretching Ginny's nipples.

"Are you enjoying yourself, you little whore?" Hermione asked, as the vibrators were pummeling her pussy. Hermione removed the butterfly vibrator from Ginny's clit. Ginny whined at the lost sensation. Hermione tightened a vibrating clit clamp onto her pussy, causing her to moan. Ginny continuously cummed and cummed, tears leaking out of her eyes in the over sensation.

Hermione used her magic to move Ginny to the center of the room suspended from the ceiling spread eagle with her arm stretched out to either side. The vibrators were still moved in and out of her. Ginny shrieked as the clit clamp started to vibrate harder and the nipple clamps started to vibrate. A large dildo replaced the ball gag and started to throat fuck Ginny.

"You have no idea how hot you look, slut." Hermione told Ginny with all three of her holes being fucked with vibrators. Hermione cast a spell on Ginny that kept her from being able to cum. Ginny sighed in relief at the inability to cum. The relief was short lived as Hermione began to shock her all over her body with a cattle prod. Every time she was shocked, she shrieked with pleasure. Hermione propped up the cattle prod to where it continually shocked the metal clit clamp and shocked her clit. It was a good thing the room was sound proof, because Ginny was screaming loud enough to wake up the entire castle. Hermione stopped the vibrator from moving in and out of Ginny's mouth.

"Do you wanna cum bitch?"

"Yes, mistress. Please let me cum. I want to cum so bad mistress. My pussy is aching so bad, please let me cum. Mistress please give me permission to cum."

"No."

"But mistress, please. I need to cum so bad." Ginny was shaking on the edge.

Hermione vanished all the toys and ties, and Ginny dropped to the floor. Ginny whimpered with the loss of sensation.

"On your knees bitch."

Ginny kneeled in front of Hermione with her head down. Hermione leaned down and handcuffed Ginny's hands together behind her back. She walked back around Ginny and stood in front of her.

"Clean my boots, bitch."

Ginny immediately bent down and started licking Hermione's boots.

"Stand up."

Ginny struggled to stand up with her arms tied behind her, but she managed.

"Once you pleasure me to my satisfaction, I will remove the spell so you can cum. No using your hands."

"Yes, mistress. May I use toys?"

"Yes, slut. Just not your hands."

Ginny went over to the wall and found dildo small enough to fit in her mouth, put it in her mouth, and walked back over to Hermione. Ginny got down on her knees, and began to maneuver it in and out of Hermione's pussy.

"Yes, slut. Right there, whore." Hermione moaned as Ginny hit her g-spot. Hermione cummed twice in a row.

"I'm going to remove the spell, but you better keep fucking me with that dildo otherwise I will reactivate the spell and tie you up like that all night."

Hermione moved the spell and Ginny cummed so hard even with no simulation. As she cummed and cummed and cummed, the dildo fell out of Ginny's mouth.

"Oh that's too bad slut, I warned you." With a wave of the wand, Ginny was tied with a fucking machine in her ass and her pussy and unable to cum.

"No," Ginny cried. "Please mistress no. Don't leave me like this."

"Oh you don't want to be left like that? Perhaps I'll add something." Hermione reattached the vibrating nipple clamps and the butterfly vibrator on her pussy. "There we go, now you're perfection."

"No, Hermione, please don't leave me like this. I mean mistress, no please. Please let me cum. I'm begging you. I just want to cum. I'm begging you. I'll suck on your cunt as much as you want. No, don't punish me. Please I meant to call you mistress."

"Shut up." Hermione summoned a flogger and cast a spell on it to repeatedly flog Ginny. "I'll be here in the morning."

"No! Please don't go! I'm begging you." Ginny begged. Hermione walked out of the room ignoring her.

Ginny spent the entire night on the edge.

Hermione came back in the morning.

"Mistress, you're back! Oh please let me cum. I'm so horny and wet, just please let me cum. My pussy and ass are aching just please let me cum."

"I don't think you completely get why you're being punished. I've changed my mind." Hermione vanished the toys and bonds and summoned a chastity belt with attachments.

"Stand up." Ginny stood in front of Hermione. Hermione placed the chastity belt on Ginny, which had a four inch wide vibrator in her pussy, a vibrator that pulled back the hood of her clit, and directly vibrated on her clit, and a foot of anal beads with the smallest bead an inch wide and the largest bead five inches wide.

"Mistress, please let me cum."

"No, the belt is charmed, so the beads in your ass will move in and out. They will move faster when there are more people around you. The vibrators on your clit and in your cunt will also vibrate faster when more people are around you. Any questions?"

"Will I be able to cum, mistress?"

"No."

"But mistress, I'm aching so badly."

"I've charmed it to where you will not be able to remove it. You will keep it in for a month."

"I can't cum for a month. But mistress. I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll follow all of your rules. Please don't do this."

"You knew the rules. This is your punishment, slut. Let's go to breakfast."

Ginny got up and followed Hermione to breakfast. The closer they got to the Great Hall, the faster the anal beads moved and the faster the vibrators vibrated.

For the next month, Ginny tried to avoid people as much as possible, but Hermione kept Ginny in the common areas and at meals and in crowded hallways as much as possible. Each night brought Ginny begging Hermione to let her cum in the Room of Requirement after she finished pleasuring Hermione until she was sated.

At the end of the month, another note appeared to Ginny while she was in her room.

_Room of Requirement at 8:00pm sharp. Don't be late._

Ginny opened the door to the Room of Requirement.

"You're late."

"I know mistress. I'm sorry. I was stuck at the feast."

"Oh, is that so? You must be nice and horny now."

"Yes mistress, I'm so horny, please just let me cum. You said a month and it's been a month. I'm so horny and wet, all I want to do is cum."

"Okay, slut, but on one condition."

"Yes, mistress. I'll do anything to cum. Let me cum."

"Well you did say anything." Hermione charmed the belt to move the anal beads at the fastest pace possible, and the vibrators to vibrate on their hardest setting. Ginny fell to the ground with the sensations, begging Hermione to let her cum. Hermione lifted the spell, and Ginny began to shake with the hardest orgasm she ever experienced. She writhed on the ground in pleasure squirting her pussy juices after she had been denied for a month.

"Take it off! Take it off!" She shrieked. She was her senses were being bombarded by balls moving in and out of her sphincter and the vibrator pummeling her g-spot and the hook allowing another vibrator to vibrate directly on her clit.

"You've spent all month begging me to let you cum, so I'm going to spend a month letting you cum."

"But mistress, what about my classes, I won't be able to keep it hidden."

"You'll learn," Hermione told her. Hermione walked out of the room and left Ginny to cum until she couldn't anymore.

She learned to control her moans and writhing in class, but at nights with her curtains drawn and muffliato cast, she was free to writhe and moan with pleasure.

As the month drew on, she became more and more sensitive to the point that she cummed with each step to class. By mid-month it hurt every time she cummed and she couldn't help but love the pain and pleasure. With each day that passed, Hermione cast a spell that increased the size of the toys.

By the end of the month, the largest ball was 10 inches, forcing its way in and out of Ginny's ass. The vibrator was ten inches in diameter. Her clit swelled three inches over the month, the chastity belt simulating it on all sides as well as vibrating it. At the end of the second month, Hermione pulled the chastity belt off of Ginny and juices flowed out of her ass and pussy. Hermione caught Ginny's swollen clit in her mouth bringing Ginny to another orgasm.

"Did you like that whore? Did you enjoy your punishment?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good." Hermione cast a spell on Ginny's clit causing it to grow and harden 10 inches long but attached a cock ring to it. "Now come and fuck me, whore."


End file.
